Be Mine Valentine
by ionawolfrider
Summary: SG1 has gone off world and so close to the most romantic holiday of the year. True to off world missions they find more then meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

Be Mine Valentine

Yes the next in my holiday series is here or at least what I could get in before sleep took over. Now review and don't be shy! Tell me things!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Planet PX4-682:

Mission: Recon.

Duration: 1 week. With out compilations.

Team: SG-1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A whoosh of a wormhole disengaging sent a flock of what appeared to be birds into the air. Jack's movement was habit now, check over left shoulder make sure Carter and the rest were safely through, next do visual scan of the area, next complain about the trees.

"Great another world with trees around the gate."

Next receive explanation from Jackson to why there are normal trees around the gates: In progress. Pick sunglasses from chest, look up and place on. 'Yep she's watching.' done. Next check MALP and send message back to the SGC: Carter was at the DHD dialing, Jackson was still talking. Teal'c was at point guarding.

"How's things on PX4-682?" the General's first question as always.

"Just great sir, we have tress! Lots and lots of trees, Daniels thrilled." Jackson was still talking now to Teal'c. 'Got to stop Jackson after this.'

"Basic Recon here Colonel, Fly by saw no sighs of civilization," Daniel interrupts here of course.

"Um, General there could be life here and just because we didn't see them." 'Ok time to interrupt.

"Yes sir! Look for rocks for Daniel to play with, let Carter play in the dirt and keep on the look out! Got it." Danny boy give dirty look but moves out of visual saying that their artifacts not rocks.

"Next check in is in 24 hours." Hammond says over said complaint.

"Over and out." The gate shuts off.

Next look around take in bushes and the clearest path leads straight from the stargate.

"Sir Readings say there is water four clicks a head." She almost sounds chipper about the walk.

"Alright campers you heard her, four clicks to base camp." A quick glance back at the gate and one shift of the pack on his back and he takes point with Teal'c. Daniel starts up again this time to Carter who was encouraging him.

"Is something the matter O'Neill?" Good old baritone with staff weapon near ready asked taking in the Colonels ill mood.

"It's sad times when going off world becomes routine." His voice kept light but Teal'c knows the man well enough to her the concern underneath.

"I don not understand." Oh he did but he was just making conversation now.

"In ten paces Danny boy back there is going to sneeze and trip and Carter will ask if he's alright, then he will say he's fine and its just his alleges." The big guy was silent waiting to see if O'Neill was correct in his perdition. Sure enough ten paces later Daniel sneezed and tripped, Carter asked if he was alright and Daniel said he was fine and that it was just his alleges.

"Have you done this before?" Teal'c was referring to the last time they were caught in the time warp. He would be the first to believe if they were.

"No not that way, T" 'Could swear he just relaxed some'. "Every time we go off world on recon things follow a set pattern." Soon Daniel will come up and talk to Teal'c about something only the Jaffa would know.

"Is that not a good thing O'Neill?" Hands' resting on the familiar P-90 was comforting.

"Not in this case, T, not this time." From behind Daniel was finishing his talk with Carter and speeding up.

"Hey Teal'c!" Daniels timing was so good that Jack had already slowed his pace so the energetic archeologist could past to take up his place.

Falling into step with the only other person with Air Forced training Jack glanced sideways at her.

"What's wrong?" she had noticed his tight grip on the P-90 at his chest and the way he kept looking around as if waiting for something to jump out of the bushes at them.

"I don't like this." Simple and to the point but she was going to make him tell her what he was talking about.

"What don't you like sir?" 'Did she just do a double step? She did!' Now their strides matched and she was worried.

"Has it become to predictable to you too?" Her fingers tensed on the gun strapped to her chest. 'Great she's thinking something else' "I mean about the Recon." Spoken just soft enough to relax her grip and let her know it wasn't her he was talking about.

"Now to think about it, I was having the same thought." She was close but not to close, never off world or on base did they ever get too close or act anyway differently. It was still to new to share with the others just yet, even thought they would be happy for them.

"I just don't like the way it's going." They fell into silence glancing at one another every now and then with Daniel in the back ground still going on about how the trees just looked the same as on Chu'lak.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More to come later.


	2. Chapter 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the walk was pleasant with the strong male present off to her left was as it should be. Slightly grumpy cracking off a joke or two, then back to a complaint here and there. Sam sighed as she saw the pattern too, right down to Daniel sneezing and she became more uneasy when the small river made visual. It was pretty with a rocky shore clear of trees for 50 yards all around. No wildlife other then the so called birds and insects had made an appearance since they stepped through the gate which wasn't unusually. The river also sported a rocky out crop for the perfect base and they all head for it with out any outward signals. Daniel put his gear down and started right away getting set up as the rest of the team put their packs down. Teal'c and Jack went off scouting the perimeters and she was left to guard and set her own things up. All in the pattern.

"Sam, have you noticed anything strange on this world?" 'Took him long enough.'

"What about it?" If it wasn't written in stone it took him awhile to pick up on it.

"I have that daja- vu feeling with this place. Even this camp has that been here feeling to it. I mean I could swear that I put the tents in the same place as always. Isn't it strange I just said that?" The tents were put one on either side of the center where the fire place would go and the equipment was between them.

"We've never been to PX4-682 before Daniel." She was helping as always to move things along. As they finished she froze. There right in the woods she caught the slightest movement not made by an animal. She tensed and brought the P90 up and Daniel dropped in beside her.

"What?" he was asking with out speaking. Hands flew into signaling the movement and her suspicions then went to her radio in her vest pocket. Hitting the button three time she waited for a response from her CO. 'If he's playing around I'll kill him.' The thought surprised her into almost smiling.

"What is it Carter?" he came through just as she was about to call again.

"Sir we have movement 50 yards in the woods." She was asking more but didn't voice it as Daniel watched her. Nothing but static and she frowned, even on a prank he would have answered. 'Why every time we step through the gate does something always happen to us!' her mind screamed "Come in Teal'c!" Nothing and Daniel was watching taking his cues from her. Frustration coursed through her and she ordered him back to the gate, she wanted to go alone to find them.

"No way Sam! They might get you too. I'm coming with you." His face showed no backing down.

"Some one needs to inform the SGC." She pushed.

"We'll let them know when they check in tomorrow and who knows we just might not need too." Sam knew he was going to follow if she didn't let him come.

"Fine Daniel, lets go." Scanning the area she went the opposite way into the woods rather then head into it. Moving around the remaining team members kept watch moving slowly to into the wood and began to make their way around the to what Sam was thinking of the hostile. From tree to tree they moved weapons drawn, slowly more as they neared the target. The bushes were thick and as Sam was about to order the being to show something tapped her shoulder, spinning around P-90 aimed at the chest of a creature. Surprised it jumped back and made a hand jester. That would be the last thing see would remember. Sam wouldn't remember being lead back to the camp with Daniel or down the river to the small village nor would she remember her weapons being taken from her and her team mate or being separated and placed in a small dark room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, got this much done I'll start on the next bit in a few.


End file.
